


Sweet Dreams

by redangeleve



Series: Love the way you lie [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kylo Ren, Transgender Armitage Hux, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Am Ende war es Ren der ihn in die Unterlippe biss, bis er den kupfernen Geschmack des Blutes auf seiner Zunge spürte. Erst dann ließ er von ihm ab. Hörte wie Hux nach Atem rang und ihn verfluchte, während er als Reaktion auf den plötzlichen Schmerz die Zähne fletschte. Doch Ren beachtete seinen Ausbruch gar nicht, sondern beobachtete zufrieden, wie die ersten roten Tropfen aus dem Riss quollen, den er verursacht hatte, bevor sie über den Rand der Lippe herunter rannen und hinab zu seinem Kinn liefen, wo Ren sie mit seiner Zunge aufleckte. Wie alle von Hux Essenzen, berauschte es ihn seinen Lebenssaft zu kosten, ihn zu schmecken, wie kein anderer Mann es zuvor getan hatte.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Love the way you lie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668940) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve)



> Diese Geschichte ist ein Geschenk für Izverg, die mir geschrieben hat, dass sie sich einen non-con oder einen dub-con Lemon in meiner Story wünschen würde und ich versprach ihr, dass ich einen Extrateil schreiben werde, um sie glücklich zu machen. Diese Story spielt im ersten Kapitel von "Alibi", nachdem Kylo Ren entdeckt hat, dass Hux ein Transgender ist und plant ihn zu schwängern. Es ist allerdings nicht zwingend notwendig zum Verständnis "Alibi" gelesen zu haben. Der (nicht vorhandene) Plot erklärt sich von selbst. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.
> 
> ______________________
> 
> I wrote this Story as a gift for Izverg, who told me, she would love to read a non-con or dub-con lemon in my story and I told her, I would write an outtake just to make her happy. This story takes place in the first chapter of "Alibi" after Kylo Ren discovered, that Hux ist a Transgender and plans on making him pregnant. It is not really necessary to read "Alibi" to understand the (none existant) plot. It can be read as a standalone as well. Hope you like it.

Sweet Dreams

Some of them want to use yo  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

(Eurythmics/ Coverversion from Marilyn Manson, Sweet dreams)

Niemand an Bord der Finalizer würde auf die Idee kommen, dass Kylo Ren über ein fundiertes Wissen in Sachen Sex verfügte. Als Oberster Anführer durfte er diesen Trieben nicht nachgeben, weshalb er sie so lange unterdrückt und sie stattdessen in blinde Gewalt kanalisiert hatte, dass er manchmal dachte, er würde gar nicht mehr über sie verfügen, doch in den Jahren zuvor, als Snokes Schüler, war der sexuelle Akt tatsächlich ein Teil seiner Ausbildung gewesen. Das Ziel dabei war, seine niederen Instinkte auszuleben, um die dunkle Seite der Macht in all ihren Schattierungen kennenzulernen, weshalb ihn Snoke dazu ermutigt hatte, sich in unterschiedlichen Praktiken mit verschiedenen Partnern zu versuchen. Ren hatte mit Frauen geschlafen und mit Männern, humanoiden und anderen Wesen, wobei er der menschlichen Rasse nach einigen abartigen Erlebnissen den Vorzug gab. Er hatte gelernt, dass Schmerz ein nicht zu verachtender Faktor der Lust sein konnte, dass es ihn erregte die Gegenwehr eines Partner zu brechen und einen Kontrollverlust zu erzwingen. Seinem Gespielen so lange zuzusetzen, bis sein Geist es aufgab sich zu wehren und sein Körper nur noch aus blinder Lust bestand. Fähigkeiten, die ihm jetzt zu Gute kamen. Seit er wusste, dass Hux ihm ein Kind schenken konnte, war er geradezu besessen von der Idee ihn zu schwängern und um diesem Ziel näher zu kommen, war es zwangsläufig nötig regelmäßig mit ihm zu schlafen.

Sex mit Hux zu haben war auch für Ren eine einzigartige Erfahrung. Wenn er gewusst hätte, was ihn erwartete, hätte er dem Drang schon vor Jahren nachgegeben, anstatt seine Energie nur sinnlos zu vergeuden, indem er sich mit ihm verbale Gefechte vor den Augen der Mannschaft lieferte. Es war nicht allein die Tatsache, dass er weder zu hundert Prozent ein Mann war, noch eine Frau, die diese Faszination begründete. Nein, es wäre unfair gewesen, das Wesen des Generals allein auf sein Geschlecht zu reduzieren, wo Ren doch gerade in den letzten Jahren erfahren hatte, wie vielschichtig er in Wahrheit war. Und um diese Facetten von ihm sehen zu können, musste man seinen sorgfältig erbauten Panzer aufbrechen. Ren musste ihn brechen, um an die Kostbarkeiten zu kommen, die unter der Oberfläche lagen. Gab Hux von außen gerne den stets kühlen und kontrollierten Taktiker, brodelte in seinem Inneren tatsächlich ein Vulkan, der nur darauf wartete, an die Oberfläche treten zu können und Ren tat nichts lieber, als ihn einer Schicht nach der anderen zu berauben, um an das heiße Magma zu gelangen, dass durch Hux Körper brodelte.

Das perfide Spiel zwischen ihnen begann lange vor dem eigentlichen Akt, wenn Ren ihn aus seiner Uniform schälte wie man eine Frucht von seiner Schale befreite. Nur dass diese Frucht wehrhaft war und über unzählige Stacheln verfügte. Die offensichtlichen Waffen, die Hux in letzter Zeit ständig mit sich führte, wie den Blaster an seiner Hüfte und den Dolch, den der General in seinem Ärmel versteckte, hatte Ren ihm abgenommen, bevor Hux überhaupt eine Chance hatte, eines davon einzusetzen. Zwar glaubte er nicht daran, dass ihn der Rothaarige wirklich töten wollte, verletzten würde er ihn allerdings mit Sicherheit, wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu bekam und das ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Das Treten seiner Beine war leicht zu unterbinden, indem Ren seinen eigenen Körper zwischen die Schenkel des Generals schob, um ihn daran zu hindern, ihm das Knie in den Solar Plexus zu rammen. Jedoch brachte ihn diese Position um so näher in die Reichweite seiner Fäuste. Nicht wenige Kratzer an seinen Armen und seiner Brust zeugten von den zwar kurzen, aber doch scharfen Nägeln des Generals, wenn dieser ihn einem Tier gleich zugesetzt hatte. Ihn schlagen zu wolle, hatte Hux schon nach ihrem ersten Akt aufgegeben, hatte Ren doch eher über seine Versuche gelacht, als dass er ihm wirklich weh getan hatte. Doch egal ob er es mit Schlagen, Kratzen und Kneifen versuchte, Hux hatte nur zwei Arme und Ren hatte die Macht als Verbündeten, weshalb seine Gegenwehr sinnlos war. 

Manchmal erregte ihn dieses Vorspiel so sehr, dass er es nicht abwarten konnte, Hux von den Schichten seiner Uniform Stück für Stück zu befreien und er kam kaum bis über die Jacke hinaus, bevor er ihm das Hemd und die Hose mit roher Gewalt hinunter riss, so dass die Sachen danach nur noch als Lumpen zu gebrauchen waren. Doch es raubte ein wenig von seinem Genuss, wenn er es überstürzte. Angenehmer war es, ihn zappeln zu sehen, während Ren ihn immer mehr entblößte. Mit jedem Kleidungsstück, dass er einbüßte, konnte Ren mehr von der milchig weißen Haut entdecken, die ihn an eine Statue aus Elfenbein erinnerte, die er als Kind unter den Schmuggelwaren seines Vaters entdeckt hatte. Die Tiere, aus deren Stoßzähnen sie stammte, waren längst ausgestorben, was es um so kostbarer machte. Beinah so kostbar wie Hux es für ihn war.

In Momenten wie diesen wünschte sich Ren, dass er malen konnte, wenn der Rothaarige schließlich vor ihm stand, nackt und zitternd und bebend vor Wut, um dieses Bild für immer festzuhalten. Die roten Wangen ein starker Kontrast zu seinem hellen Teint, die Lippen so fest zusammen gepresst, dass alle Farbe aus ihnen wich, so dass Ren ihn küssen musste, um das Rot in sie zurück zu treiben. Natürlich ließ Hux sich das nicht gefallen, etwas anderes hatte Ren auch nicht erwartet oder gewollt. Er schnappte nach seinem Mund wie eine Schlange in dem Versuch ihn zu beißen, doch Ren war ihm immer einen Schritt voraus. Hart packten seine Finger den Kiefer des Generals, während er seinen Mund plünderte und ihn festhielt, um Hux daran zu hindern sich zurückzuziehen. Und am Ende war es Ren der ihn in die Unterlippe biss, bis er den kupfernen Geschmack des Blutes auf seiner Zunge spürte. Erst dann ließ er von ihm ab. Hörte wie Hux nach Atem rang und ihn verfluchte, während er als Reaktion auf den plötzlichen Schmerz die Zähne fletschte. Doch Ren beachtete seinen Ausbruch gar nicht, sondern beobachtete zufrieden, wie die ersten roten Tropfen aus dem Riss quollen, den er verursacht hatte, bevor sie über den Rand der Lippe herunter rannen und hinab zu seinem Kinn liefen, wo Ren sie mit seiner Zunge aufleckte. Wie alle von Hux Essenzen, berauschte es ihn seinen Lebenssaft zu kosten, ihn zu schmecken, wie kein anderer Mann es zuvor getan hatte.

Dann packte er seine Hände, die sich noch immer im Klammergriff der Macht befanden und zog ihn zum Bett, auch wenn Hux sich wehrte und seine Fersen in den Boden stemmte, so dass Ren ihn mehr über den kalten Stahl zog, als dass er aus eigener Kraft lief. Durch einen Schubser landete Hux rittlings auf der Matratze, wo er versuchte von ihm weg zu kriechen, doch Ren war über ihm noch bevor er mehr als ein paar Zentimeter zurück gelegt hatte. Wieder versuchte Hux ihn zu treten, ihn mit Hilfe seiner Beine von sich zu werfen, wo er seine Hände schon nicht einsetzen konnte, aber Ren wich seinen Angriffen geschickt aus, bevor er Hux Knie packte und sie mit Gewalt auseinander zwang, bevor er sich in den so entstandenen Platz drängte. Einem Raubtier gleich schob sich Ren über den Körper unter sich, erkannte wie sich die Härchen an seinen Armen aufstellten, während eine Gänsehaut über die alabasterfarbene Haut wanderte. Angefangen von seinen Beinen, über seinen Bauch und die Brust zu den Armen, bis sie seinen ganzen Körper umfasste. 

Es brauchte ein geschultes Auge, um die Narben zu erkennen, die von der Operation stammten, der Hux seine flache Brust verdankte. Es war eine gute, fast perfekte Illusion, doch Ren hatte sie trotzdem durchschaut. Seine schmalen Brustwarzen hatten sich zu kleinen Punkten zusammen gezogen und als Ren den Kopf hinabsenkte, um sie zu schmecken, eine nach der anderen in seinen Mund zu saugen und in sie hinein zubeißen, entfuhr dem General ein spitzer Aufschrei. Ren lächelte dunkel. Der erste unkontrollierte Laut, den er Hux entlocken konnte, war immer der Schönste für ihn, doch es würde nicht dabei bleiben, auch wenn sich der rothaarige Mann schnell wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, während Ren mit der Zunge die Konturen seines Schlüsselbeins nach fuhr von einem Ende bis zum anderen, bevor er seinen Mund aufwärts wandern ließ, bis er den Punkt erreicht hatte, wo er den Puls unter der Haut vibrieren fühlte. Das Blut pumpte kräftig durch seine Venen, vor unterdrückter Erregung und vor Wut und es bereitete Ren unglaubliches Vergnügen, seinen Pulsschlag weiter zu erhöhen, indem er die Ader entlang leckte, von seiner Halsbeuge, bis zu der Stelle hinter seinem Ohr, bevor er inne hielt und seine Zähne sacht über die Haut tanzen ließ. Kleine, leichte Bisse, ohne die Haut zu durchstoßen, aber fest genug, dass Hux die Botschaft dahinter verstand. 

Sein Atem streifte das Ohr des Rothaarigen, als er sich von ihm löste und ein erneutes Zittern ging durch den Körper des Generals, dann wandte sich Ren wieder seinem Mund zu und küsste ihn hart und nass und fordernd und als sich Hux ihm erneut verweigern wollte, seiner Zunge nicht den Einlass gewähren wollte, der ihr zustand, packte Ren ein weiteres Mal seinen Kiefer und zwang ihn nach unten. Eroberte, was ihm gehörte, fickte seinen Mund wie er es später mit dem Rest seines Körpers tun würde. Als er schließlich von ihm abließ, konnte er die roten Male auf Hux weißer Haut erkennen, dort wo er ihn festgehalten hatte und er glaubte die Abdrücke seiner Finger darin erkennen zu können. Möglich, dass sie morgen blau werden würden, so fest hatte er zugedrückt, aber wenn es so sein sollte, würde Ren keine Reue fühlen. Nein, er wäre zufrieden damit seine Spuren für jedermann sichtbar hinterlassen zu haben.

Erneut wanderten seine Lippen abwärts, folgten der Spur aus rotem, krausen Haar über sein Sternum bis hinunter zu seinem Bauch, der durch die Position noch flacher erschien, als er es ohnehin schon war. Hux Bauchnabel war nicht tief, so dass Ren lediglich die Spitze seiner Zunge darin versenken konnte, als er in ihn hinein leckte, so dass Hux seinen Körper aufbäumte und sich hin und her wand, in dem Versuch sich dieser Prozedur zu entziehen, doch Ren hatte seine Hände auf Hux Rippen gepresst und hielt ihn mit Gewalt unten. Die roten Haare umspielten den Bauchnabel wie Moos es um ein Astloch tat und kitzelten Rens Zunge, während er der Spur weiter hinab folgte, bis er Hux Beckenkamm erreicht hatte. Scharf standen die Knochen unter der makellosen Haut heraus, so dass Ren eine Hand löste, um den Verlauf mit den Fingern nachzufahren. 

Trotz der jahrelangen Hormoninjektionen war das Becken anders geformt als das eines Mannes. Es war von Geburt an breiter, ausladender, auch wenn Hux Konstitution durch seinen eher sehnigen Körperbau darüber hinwegtäuschte. Doch jetzt, wo Ren um sein Geheimnis wusste, erkannte er den Unterschied und schenkte ihm die Beachtung und die Verehrung, die es verdiente. Hier würde sein Kind heranwachsen. Geborgen in Hux Becken ruhend, wie ein Reh sich auf der Suche nach Schutz in eine Senke schmiegte. Er musste nur noch den Samen dazu in ihn pflanzen. Der Gedanke erregte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue. Das Wissen, dass er die Macht dazu hatte diesen Körper mit einem Teil von sich selbst zu besetzten, ihn zu formen und zu verändern. Ihn aufblühen und reifen zu lassen, bis er so voll mit seinem Kind war, dass er schier zu bersten schien. Allein der Gedanke daran sorgte dafür, dass Rens Schwanz feuchte Spuren in seiner Wäsche hinterließ. Doch noch war es nicht so weit. Noch war Hux nicht bereit ihn zu empfangen.

Indem er sein Gewicht verlagerte, rutschte Ren tiefer an ihm herab, bis sein Gesicht über dem Ort seiner Begierde lag, dann wagte er es seine Hände zu lösen und sie stattdessen auf die Innenseite von Hux Schenkeln zu legen, um sich Platz zu verschaffen, sie weiter zu spreizen bevor er sich bereit machte den General an seiner intimsten Stelle zu kosten. 

„Nein! Nein!“ Es waren die ersten wirklichen Worten, die Hux verlor, seit Ren ihr Spiel begonnen hatte und sie waren ein Zugeständnis der Angst und des Widerwillens, als der General seine Absichten durchschaute, doch Ren hatte nicht vor, seinen Plan zu ändern. Er würde ihn schmecken, ob es Hux passte ober nicht. Es war zuerst mehr ein vorsichtiges Erkunden, als ein wirkliches Lecken, als er seine Zunge zwischen die äußeren Schamlippen presste, doch für Hux war es schon zu viel. 

„Unterstehen Sie sich!“ zischte er wütend, während er mit angehobenem Kopf dabei zusehen musste, wie Ren seine intimste Stelle entweihte. Doch Ren hörte nicht auf ihn, stattdessen hob er den Blick, so dass er Hux Gesicht sehen konnte, während er gleichzeitig mit den Fingern sein Fleisch teilte, um den Punkt zu finden, an dem sich Hux Lust konzentrierte. Prüfend strich er mit dem Daumen über die kirschkerngroße Erhebung, mit Genugtuung feststellend, wie diese kleine Bewegung Hux erbeben ließ. „Nein! Nicht“, brachte der Rothaarge erneut hervor, doch seine Lippen zitterten dabei vor Erregung. Die Herausforderung war deutlich in seinen Augen zu lesen, als Ren Hux Blick hielt und gleichzeitig die Prozedur mit der Zunge wiederholte, nur um den General unwillkürlich keuchen zu sehen. Als er das Nervenbündel schließlich zwischen seine Zähne nahm und daran zu saugen begann, war es mit Hux Beherrschung vorbei.

„Sie Mistkerl“, brachte er gepresst hervor. „Sie Scheusal!“ Doch das Stöhnen, das den Schimpftiraden nachfolgte, strafte seine Worte Lügen. Er genoss es wie Ren ihm Lust bereitete und er hasste sich dafür. Ren ließ sich seine Zeit dabei, den General ausgiebig zu lecken und seine pochende Scham mit der Zunge zu vögeln, während Hux über ihm stöhnte und zitterte und von Moment zu Moment immer feuchter wurde, bis Ren für einen Moment seine mentale Kontrolle über ihn lockerte und Hux seine Hände befreien konnte, nur um sie in die Haare des dunklen Ritters zu krallen und an ihnen zu zerren und zu ziehen, zuerst in dem Versuch ihn von sich zu stoßen, doch dann, als sein Höhepunkt immer näher kam, ihn fester an sich zu pressen, damit er noch tiefer in ihn eindringen konnte.

Erst als er fühlte, wie sich Hux Scheide zusammen zog und er mit einem gedämpften Schrei auf den Lippen kam, ließ Ren von ihm ab, jedoch nur um sich seiner verbliebenen Sachen zu entledigen, damit er sich endlich mit ihm vereinigen konnte. Schon lange war sein Schaft fast schmerzhaft hart, so dass es geradezu einer Erlösung gleichkam, als er endlich in die feuchte Höhle eindringen konnte, die sich noch immer in den Nachwehen des Orgasmus befand. Es war eine süße Pein zu fühlen, wie Hux um ihn herum pulsierte und zu wissen, wie sensibel sein Innerstes in diesem Moment war und es machte die Tatsache erst recht berauschend nun in ihn zu stoßen, wo sein Widerstand mit den Wellen des Höhepunktes davon getragen wurde. Die Lippen geschwollen von Rens Küssen und rot vom getrocknetem Blut bot er einen geradezu sündhaften Anblick wie er da lag. Die Augen blank vor Lust, die Pupillen so groß, dass das Blau seiner Iris kaum noch sichtbar war, das Haar wirr und schweißnass in seiner Stirn. Hux Brust hob und senkte sich heftig, während Ren auf ihm lag, seine Hände mit denen des Generals verschränkt, die er fest auf das Laken presste, und sich gleichzeitig in einem regelmäßigen, intensiven Rhythmus in ihm bewegte.

Ren konnte es in seinen Gedanken lesen, dass Hux jeden Zentimeter seiner Männlichkeit in sich spürte, von den Hoden, die bei jedem Stoß gegen sein Schambein krachten, bis zu seiner Eichel, die so tief in ihm vergraben lag, dass sie fast den Eingang zu seiner Gebärmutter küsste. Er liebte das Gefühl, wie er Hux ausfüllte, als sei sein Körper für ihn gemacht. Seine Scham passte sich ihm an, hieß ihn willkommen, auch wenn Hux Geist es nur widerwillig zuließ. Doch sein Körper wollte von ihm gefickt werden. Auch wenn es ihn eigentlich nichts anging, hatte Ren es dennoch nicht lassen können, in den Erinnerungen des Generals zu wühlen, um herauszufinden, wie viele Männer vor ihm schon das Privileg gehabt hatten, Hux so nehmen zu können, wie er es jetzt tat und er war zufrieden gewesen, als er erkannte, dass es weniger als eine Hand voll waren. In den letzten Jahren hatte Hux aus Angst vor Entdeckung keinen einzigen Bettpartner gehabt, hatte sich ohne es zu wissen für Ren aufgespart, was dem Ritter das Gefühl gab, etwas in Besitz zu nehmen, was in Wahrheit eigentlich schon immer ihm gehört hatte. 

In dem Versuch eine andere Position einzunehmen, richtete Ren sich auf, wobei er Hux Beine noch weiter auseinander presste, so stark, dass es fast schmerzhaft sein musste, bevor er seine Knöcheln mit den Händen packte und seine Beine einem V-gleich nach oben hielt, was es ihm ermöglichte noch tiefer zu stoßen als zuvor. Seine Stöße waren so stark, dass das Bett, obwohl es mit dem Boden der Finalizer verschraubt war, von der Wucht hin und her zu schaukeln schien. Unwillkürlich suchten Hux Hände Halt an den Gitterstreben des Kopfteils, krallten sich so fest, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten, um sich festzuhalten, einen Fixpunkt zu finden, um nicht von Rens roher Kraft auseinander gerissen zu werden. Immer schneller wurden seine Bewegungen, immer härter seine Stöße. Rens Puls raste in seinen Schläfen und er konnte Hux Herzschlag in dem gleichen Tempo in der Macht pulsieren fühlen. Schweiß rann ihm zwischen den Schulterblättern hinab und auch seine Hände wurden glitschig, was es schwierig machte den Halt an Hux Knöcheln nicht zu verlieren, während er immer weiter auf seinen Orgasmus zuraste. Er war so nah dran, zu kommen, sich im Rausch der Lust zu verlieren, doch noch konnte er es nicht, wollte es noch nicht. Nicht, bevor er Hux ein weiteres Mal über die Klippe geschickt hatte. 

Der General hatte seine Schneidezähne in der Unterlippe vergraben, um die obszönen Laute zu ersticken, die dabei waren über seine Lippen zu entkommen, so dass erneut ein feiner Blutstrom zu seinem Kinn herablief und er zitterte so stark als habe er Fieber, doch obwohl er seinem Höhepunkt bereits nah war, ließ er sich dennoch nicht fallen. Erst als Ren eines seiner Beine losließ und mit dem Daumen über das Nervenbündel an seiner Scheide massierte, war es um Hux geschehen. Mit einem Aufbäumen übermannte ihn der Orgasmus so heftig, dass er Ren unmittelbar mit sich riss. Obwohl es fast unmöglich schien, wurde es mit einem mal noch heißer und feuchter und enger um sein Glied, während Hux Wände pulsierten, als stünden sie unter Strom. Rens Kopf kippte in den Nacken und er stöhnte laut, als sein Höhepunkt ihn überkam und alles aus ihm herausschleuderte, was er hergeben konnte. Wieder und wieder zuckte sein Schwanz während er Abermillionen Spermien in Hux nassen und willigen Körper pumpte. Rens Hüften stotterten, seine Bewegungen wurden fahrig und unkoordiniert, als er auf den Wellen seines Hochs ritt und jede von ihnen auskostete. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und machte ihn schwindelig, während er den Orgasmus bis zum letzten Tropfen ausritt. 

Erst als sein Glied nichts mehr zu geben hatte und er den Kontakt nicht mehr ertrug, ließ er von Hux ab. Seine Knochen fühlte sich an als seien sie aus Gummi, als er sich zurück zog und neben dem anderen Mann auf das Laken kippte. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass Hux noch immer heftig atmete, doch auch sein eigener Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in rascher Folge, während seine Adern die Reste des Adrenalins durch seinen Körper jagte. Er fühlte sich erschöpft, aber gleichzeitig enorm befriedigt. Und auch Hux Geist war zur Ruhe gekommen, ergab sich der postkoitalen Entspannung, die dem Sex nachfolgte, auch wenn er ihn weiter stumm verfluchte. Niemals würde der Rothaarige zugeben, dass er es genoss wenn Ren ihn nahm. Lieber würde er sich die Zunge abbeißen oder den dunkelhaarigen Ritter entmannen oder auch beides zugleich. Doch Ren wusste es. Konnte es in seinen Gedanken lesen und auch wenn ihre Vereinigungen nach seinem Plan hauptsächlich dem Zweck dienten den General zu schwängern, musste auch er zugeben, dass er den Sex mit ihm genoss. 

Hux konnte Gift und Galle sein, doch er war auch Leidenschaft und Hingabe, wenn man ihn soweit bekam diese verborgenen Eigenschaften offen zu legen. Ein berauschender Mix, dem er mehr und mehr verfiel und der dazu führte, dass Ren nicht genug von ihm bekommen konnte. Selbst wenn er sich sagte, dass es nicht mehr nötig sein würde, mit ihm zu schlafen, wenn er ihn erst geschwängert hatte, wusste Ren in seinem Innersten, dass es damit nicht vorbei sein würde. Der General war wie ein Gift, dem er verfallen war. Es würde nie genug sein, selbst wenn ihm Hux ein Dutzend Kinder gebären würde. Selbst jetzt, wo seine Triebe für den Moment befriedigt waren, fühlte er bereits wieder den Wunsch es zu wiederholen. Sich ein weiteres Mal mit Hux zu vereinigen. Im Moment waren sie beide noch ausgelaugt vom Liebesspiel, doch der dunkelhaarige Ritter würde nicht die Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, dass wenn er Zeit gehabt hatte sich zu erholen, dies ihr letzter Akt in dieser Nacht gewesen war.

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars gehört Disney und George Lucas, die Lyrcis (wahrscheinlich) Eurythmics und mir gehört nur die Idee zur Story. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es nur aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.


End file.
